Who Wants To Live Forever
by xoemac
Summary: [First in the Series.] When an old friend of Robin Scorpio's from Paris visits PC, his presence will forever alter the life of her best friend. (Complete.)


Mandatory Disclaimers: The characters and situations from GH are the property of TPTB at ABC. The characters and situations from Highlander belong to Panzer/Davis and Rhyser Entertainment. The characters and situations from Forever Knight belong to James Parriot and Sony/Tri-Star. The characters of Aaron Grey and Theresa Ryan belong to Kevin Matsumoto. The character of Mariah and others you've never heard of are my own creation and belong to me. No infringement on any of their rights is intended. Direct comments, praise, flames etc. to ---- xoemac@earthlink.net

PORT CHARLES BY NIGHT: WHO WANTS TO LIVE FOREVER

A General Hospital-Highlander-Forever Knight crossover

by James Spencer

First in the series

CHAPTER ONE

The docks, early evening.

A man is walking alone near the water. He's in his late thirties, average height, well built, but not muscular. Handsome too, with long brown hair, slightly graying at the temples, pulled back into a ponytail and a goatee also dotted with a few flecks of gray. 

He hates feeling like this, he knows the separation won't be for long, a few days at most, but it doesn't help. They've been together so long that any time apart no matter how brief in unbearable. She's more than just his love, more than just his wife. She's become a part of him (the best part some would say), a part of his very soul and when she isn't with him life just doesn't seem to matter. So he walks alone, hoping that the cool night air and the sound of the water will make the feeling go away for just a little while. It doesn't. 

He stands at the edge. Sighing to himself he thinks, **I'd better get going. I don't want to be late.** He turns to leave, then it hits him that sensation he's come to know so well. He stops and looks around trying to pinpoint where it's coming from. 

A shape emerges from the darkness behind him. He turns to face the man. The stranger comes forward, his face illuminated by the light of a nearby streetlamp. He is a tall man of apparent Spanish descent with long black hair and a beard that gives his face an almost satanic appearance. 

''My name is Javier Dominguez.'' the man says giving a melodramatic bow. He straightens up and from behind his back he produces a sword. 

''Never heard of you. Aaron Grey.'' he replies and produces a sword of his own from his coat. 

The two men advance on each other, moving in a circle each waiting for the other to make the first move. It is Javier who strikes first with a fast blow that Aaron is able to counter easily. For the next several minutes both opponents try to break the others defenses. They were evenly matched, the deciding factor in this fight won't be skill. It will be time. Whoever tires first will be the one to lose his head. But this contest won't be settled tonight. The sound of someone approaching puts an end to it. For now. Their business is not for outsiders. 

Javier sheathes his sword, ''This isn't over. We will meet again.'', he says looking at Aaron. 

''I'm free Thursdays.'' 

Javier smirks and gives him another little bow and disappears back into the shadows. 

Aaron tucks his sword into his trenchcoat and leaves. ''Welcome to Port Charles.'' 

CHAPTER TWO

The Outback. 

Robin Scorpio and Brenda Barrett enter the Outback. Robin gives her Uncle Mac, who is standing at the bar with Felecia, a wave hello. They wave back. Robin and Brenda are seated at their table. Brenda orders a white wine and Robin a mineral water while they wait for their guest to arrive. 

Brenda sips her wine wondering about this man that Robin wants her to meet. Since getting the phone call last night saying he was coming to town Robin has refused to tell her anything about him. ''You'll just have to meet him.'' Is all she'll say. 

''Okay Robin, enough is enough'' 

''What do you mean?'' Robin asks innocently. 

''You know exactly what I mean. You've been silent all day and I've had it. Who is this guy?'' 

Robin starts laughing, ''All right, all right. What do you want to know?'' 

''Who is he would be a start.'' 

''His name is Aaron Grey.'' 

''Okay. How did you meet?'' 

''We met in Paris. I was doing the antique shops one weekend and I met him and his wife at an out of the way little shop near the Seine. We started talking and ended up having dinner together. They were in Paris on some kind of extended vacation/second honeymoon. They were there for almost two months and we got together about every other day. They left Paris a couple of weeks before I came back to Port Charles. We've been keeping in touch since then and I invited to come visit.'' 

''What does he do?'' was Brenda's next question. 

After taking a drink of water, Robin answered. ''He's a history professor. He was associated with the university in Toronto but there was some stink about his teaching methods or something so he took an indefinite leave of absence.'' 

''So you said he's married huh?'' Robin nods. ''What's his wife like?'' 

''Oh she's great. You'll really like her. She's a writer. Her name's Theresa Ryan.'' 

''Theresa Ryan'' Brenda says. ''The one who writes those vampire novels you've been reading lately.'' 

''That's her'' Robin laughs. ''They've been married for about ten years.'' 

Their conversation continues on like that with Brenda asking a question about Aaron or Terry and Robin answering. Eventually they come to the subject of Terry's rather odd medical condition. 

''What kind of condition?'' Brenda inquires. 

''Some sort of rare skin disorder that prevents her from going outside during the day.'' Robin replies. **If you only knew how rare** she thinks to herself. 

The two women continue to talk. Each telling the other about the events of their day, touching on the most insignificant of subjects to problems concerning the men in their lives. It was at this point that Aaron finally arrived. 

Robin gets up from her seat and gives him a hello hug. She walks him over to the table and introduces him to Brenda. Aaron takes her hand while his eyes study her. 

*~*

Across the room at the bar Mac is watching the scene. ''Who's that with Robin?'' He asks Felecia. 

''I don't know. I've never seen him before. Seems very friendly though.'' 

Mac moves around the bar and starts for Robin's table. Felecia quickly stops him. ''No you don't Mac. You're not going to interrupt her dinner so you can interrogate her friend. It can wait. You can talk to Robin tomorrow and find out all you want to know about him. Okay?'' she says giving his shirt a playful tug. 

Mac shrugs his shoulders. ''Okay. I guess it can wait till tomorrow.'' 

*~*

Back at Robin's table, the three have finished dinner. Robin and Aaron are having coffee while Brenda digs into a piece of double chocolate fudge cake. ''Sure you don't want any?'' She asks after taking a bite. 

Robin shakes her head smiling. ''No thanks. I think I've gained ten pounds just watching you eat it.'' Brenda and Aaron both laugh. Robin turns to Aaron. ''So when's Terry coming?'' 

Aaron puts his cup down. ''In a couple of days. There were a few problems with her new book that she needed to work out with her publisher. That's the only thing that stopped from coming with me. She's really looking forward to seeing you again.'' 

Just then Aaron feels the presence of an Immortal nearby. His eyes focus on the door when two people come in. One is a tall good-looking blond man in his thirties. Behind him is a woman in her late-twenties with brown hair. Aaron sees the woman stiffen when she catches sight of him. 

Brenda excuses herself from the table and walks over to the couple. She leads them back a few moments later and introduces them to Aaron. ''Aaron this is my friend Jasper Jacks'', she says, ''Jax this is Aaron Grey. He's a friend of Robin's from Paris.'' The two men shake hands. Brenda then turns to V and introduces them. They shake hands their eyes never leaving each other. Jax and V move off to another table while Brenda and Aaron rejoin Robin. 

After about ten minutes, Aaron gets up to leave. ''Well as much as I would like to remain in the company of two such beautiful women, I'm afraid I'm going to call it a night.'' 

''Are you sure?'', Robin asks. 

''Yes. I should head back to the hotel. I want to call Terry before it gets too late.'' 

''Okay I'll let you go, but only if you promise to have lunch with me tomorrow'' Robin says as she rises from her seat. 

''I promise'', he says as he kisses her cheek, ''Good night.'' He turns to Brenda. ''Good night, Brenda. I'm glad I finally got to meet you.'' 

''I'm glad too'' she says as she takes his hand. 

Aaron grabs his coat and walks to the door. Before leaving he turns and gives a final look at the table where Jax and V are sitting. 

Robin walks over to the bar to talk to Mac while Brenda moves to Jax's table. V who has been watching Aaron since she arrived silently thanks Brenda for coming over. Excusing herself she follows Aaron out the door unnoticed by the others. 

*~*

V is walking slowly down the street when she feels it. **He's close.** Her hand moves instinctively to her sword tucked inside of her coat. She turns the corner and finds him standing there waiting. Waiting for her. 

Felecia Jones is on her way home. She turns the corner that leads to the Brownstone and stumbles upon Aaron and V. She stops before they see her. Felecia senses something isn't right. She's come to know V pretty well these last few months and she knows that she can take care of herself. But Felecia decides to hang back and watch just in case V needs help. 

''I've been waiting for you. What took you so long?'', Aaron says as he turns to face her. He sees that her hand is resting inside her coat at the ready. ''Well, what happens now?'' 

''That all depends on you.'' V answers. 

For what seems like an eternity, Felecia watches Aaron and V face off. The silence is finally broken when Aaron spreads his arms wide and smiles. ''Come here.'' V rushes into his arms. ''I've missed you Little Flower.'', Aaron says as his arms envelop her. 

V returns his embrace. ''I've missed you too, Daddy.'' 

Felecia turns her back to them and silently whispers, ''Daddy?!?''

CHAPTER THREE

Port Charles Hotel, Aaron's suite 

Aaron and V are sitting on the couch having a drink. Aaron has spent the last hour filling V in on what's been happening the several months. He tells her about his newest student Natalie and her husband Nick. V laughs when she hears about her adopted brother Kyle's reaction when he found out Terry's secret. 

''So,'' Aaron says taking a sip, ''what have you been up to the last 15 or so years?'' 

V doesn't answer. She gets up and pours herself another drink. 

Aaron walks over to her. ''Venus,'' he places a hand on her shoulder, ''what's wrong?'' 

V turns to face him. ''It's just seeing you again after all this time.'' Her eyes begin to tear up. ''I'm sorry. I shouldn't have disappeared like I did, without a word to you or mother. But I couldn't face you... I couldn't face anyone. I just wanted to... wanted to...'' Her voice fails and she begins to cry. 

Aaron pulls her to him resting her head on his chest. ''It's okay Little Flower.'' He walks to the couch and set her down. Brushing one of her tears away he continues. ''Venus, what happened?'' 

V looks at him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

London, 1989 

V leaves the shop and starts back home. She has spent nearly the entire afternoon going from shop to shop. Going here for the right cut of meat. Going here for the right bread. Going there for the right wine. But it'll be worth it. Once Jess gets a taste of her masterpiece. 

She can't believe it. Can you really fall in love with someone this fast. It's only been four months, but she feels as if they've known each other all their lives. That's why she's going to all this trouble. Tonight is the night she tells Jess the truth, the whole truth, about everything. 

''Jess! I'm home!'' V calls out as she comes through the door. ''Wait to you what I have planned for tonight.'' Getting no answer she set down the bags. ''Jess where are you?'' 

Getting a little further into the flat she sees the living room has been torn apart. Panic rising within her V calls out, ''Jess! Jess! Answer Me! Answer M...'' She sees the body sprawled out on the floor. V screams. 

''Nooooo!!! Oh God, Please No!! Jessica!! 

V goes to her body. There is a deep wound to her chest. V cradles Jessica's head in her lap, gently stroking her hair. ''No... Jessica... Jes...'' V can't speak anymore, the words won't come. All she can do is cry. Lying near the body V sees a bloody knife, beneath it is a bloodstained note with an address. 

A short while later V is walking along the grounds heading toward an abandoned house outside of the city. ''Cassia!'' 

Cassia comes out of the house. She is a tall woman with long blond hair braided into ponytail. Her most striking feature however is a deep four-inch scar on the left side of her face. A little souvenir from her and V's last meeting. ''Really Venus, such language.'' Her voice is sweet almost mocking. 

"Why? Why Jessica, what did she ever do to you?"

"She fell in love with you." Cassia began to circle V. "I've waited nearly one hundred years, but now you know how it feels to lose someone you love."

"What happened to Andrei was an accident."

"He's still dead! Just like your ladyfriend."

V gives a cry of rage as she attacks Cassia. The women cut and parried in a macabre dance. V pulled back as Cassia's strike nearly laid her open at the waist. Finally she caught Cassia's blade in the bind that Aaron taught her long ago. Cassia's sword dropped to the ground. V kneed her in the stomach and she slumped to her knees. 

Standing over her vanquished foe V raised her sword. Her blade struck Cassia in the throat. She watched the headless body fall to the ground. V watched as the glowing force slowly crept from Cassia's body and wrapped around hers. She jerked and screamed as the lightning like power struck her. Gradually the energy began to fade and V fell to her knees, tears running down her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

V looks at Aaron and then walks to the window. 

''There was nothing you could have done.'' 

''I should've been there. I could've stopped it. She was my student I could have tried to make her understand what happened."

''Nothing you said would have swayed Cassia. When Andrei was killed her whole life was a quest for revenge from that point on and she became dead inside because of it. Venus life is full of should'ves and could'ves. You need to let go of that. You need to let go before the guilt and the regret is all that you remember. Let go of it before you become dead.'' 

''I know. I hear what you're saying but it's hard. The time we have with them is so short to begin with. We only had four months. It's just not fair. 

''No it's not. You can't stop them from dying. All you can do is love them when they are with us and continue to love them when they're gone. 

V turns to face him and gives him a half smile, then walks into one of his hugs. ''I really am sorry for not letting you and Terry know I was alright.'' 

''It's okay. Mariah was spying on you since you got here and Daniel would let us know how you were doing from time to time.'' 

''Daniel?'' V asks curiously then thinks for a moment. ''Oh, you're new Watcher.'' Aaron nods. V finishes her drink. ''I should get going. I am a working woman you know and besides didn't you say you wanted to call Terry.'' 

Aaron puts his arm around her and walks her to the door. ''Thanks for reminding me. Are you sure you don't want to stay and talk to her?'' 

V shakes her head. ''I should really talk to her in person. Good night, Daddy.'' she says as she kisses his cheek and tugs on his beard. 

''Good night, Little Flower.'' After closing the door Aaron walks over the telephone and dials. It rings several times before being answered by a woman. She speaks with a delicate voice and a slight Irish accent. 

''Hello my love.'' she says. 

CHAPTER FOUR

Police Commissioner Mac Scorpio's office, Two days later.

"I'm telling you Mac something's not right about this whole thing." Felecia says sitting in a chair in front of Mac's desk. "V still hasn't said anything about knowing this friend of Robin's."

Mac looks at her. "There's got to some explanation why she wouldn't tell anyone. Tell me again what happened the other night."

"I was walking home and I saw them standing there staring at each other. For a moment I thought there was going to be some kind of trouble. Then all of a sudden V rushes into his arms and called him 'Daddy'." She moves over and sits on the corner of Mac's desk. "There is something strange going on here."

"Strange. In Port Charles. What are the odds?" Mac says jokingly. 

"I'm serious Mac. I've got a weird feeling about this. And he is pretty close to Robin."

That last statement made Mac's mind up for him. If there is something not kosher about him he doesn't want him anywhere near Robin. Besides Mac wouldn't mind knowing a little more about Mr Aaron Grey himself.

He picks up the phone, "Where did Robin say he was from, Toronto right?" Felecia nods. "Garcia. Get a hold of the Toronto PD and see what you find out about an Aaron Grey. You know background. Record if he has any. Let me know as soon as you find something." Hanging up the phone he turns to Felecia, "Alex says he'll let me know what he finds later today."

"I just hope I'm wrong about this." Felecia says grabbing her purse. "The last thing we need in this town is another wacko." With that last remark she leaves Mac's office.

*~*

Jax's Penthouse.

V is sitting at the table a folder in one hand and a pen in the other. "Well Mr. Jax I think that's about everything. Except...", she says looking over her notes, "...there is some kind of problem in Mexico, the details are sketchy but..."

"Put Jerry on it." he says as V scribbles in her folder. "Anything else?" V says no. "Good. Because there is something you can do for me."

"What is it?"

"I want a background check done on Aaron Grey."

"The man we met last night at the Outback? Why?"

For the first time this morning Jax looks up from his papers. "There is something about the man that just doesn't feel right."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that he's a friend of Robin Scorpio's and has been seeing her and Miss Barrett a lot while he's in town."

Jax doesn't answer. Instead, he goes back to his papers. "Just do it for me Venus. Please."

"Yes sir, Mr Jacks" Outside the apartment V leans against the wall and thinks to herself **Daddy is going love this.**

*~*

General Hospital.

Robin is waiting at the elevator. The doors open and Jason and Carly with baby Michael walk out. "Jason what are you doing here? Is something wrong with Michael?"

"No Michael is fine." Jason answers. "We're just bringing him in for a checkup."

"How is he doing?'

"He's doing alright. He seems to have forgotten the entire ordeal with Doctor Jones."

Getting territorial Carly decides to leave before she makes a scene and upsets Jason, "Jason I'm going to take Michael to Simone's office."

"All right. I'll be right there." Jason takes a look at Michael and then Carly heads off. Turning back to Robin, "So why are you here? Are you Okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a checkup for me too."

There are a few moments of uncomfortable silence as the two just stand and stare at each other. Both of them knowing what they really want to say to each other. But neither one talking. Finally Robin speaks. "I should get going and you had better catch up with Carly."

"All right. Take care of yourself." He walks away.

Robin watches him leave as she gets into the elevator. The doors close behind her and she rests against the back wall. **Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why didn't you just say it.**

*~*

The nightclub Nightshade.

Inside the darkened nightclub Aaron is sitting at the bar reading the Herald. The shape of a woman is moving behind the bar. "So..." She says in an accented voice. "How was your reunion with Venus?" She asks smiling as she pours him a fresh cup of coffee.

"It went fine Mariah." He answers as he waves his hand in front of his face.

"Sorry." Mariah says as she takes the cigarette that she had just lit from between her lips. "I must say it's nice to see the two of you together again." She places it in a nearby ashtray. "Perhaps now that you're here she'll give me a night's peace."

Aaron chuckled. "Don't play the ice queen with me, you know you love having her around."

Mariah just smiled. "Will you be stopping by tonight? I would like to meet the young lady who could actually get you to go somewhere without Theresa."

"I'm meeting Robin at Kelly's for lunch and then she and Brenda are taking me to a club tonight called Luke's." He looked at his watch. "As a matter of fact I had better get going." He finished his coffee and got up to leave. "Can I bring you back anything? A hamburger maybe? Rare of course."

Mariah laughed. "Blood rare."

CHAPTER FIVE

Metro Police Station, Toronto. That evening.

An attractive young woman with short blond hair is sitting at her desk going slowly blind from the mountain of paperwork when the phone rings, "Metro Homicide, Detective Vetter. Walter, how are you? No I haven't seen Daniel, but I'm sure I could get ahold of him what's up?" Tracy's face grows more serious as Walter explains. "Thanks for telling me. Bye." Tracy sits in silence at her desk before picking up the telephone.

At that same moment across the city. Detective Nick Knight is sitting with his wife on the floor in front of a raging fire. With her head resting on Nick's shoulder Natalie lets out a contented sigh, "Well I don't know about you, but I can't think of a better way to spend a night off."

"Neither can I." Nicks says as he lifts her head and kisses her. 

As the kiss deepens, Natalie straddles Nick's waist. His hands move to her waist and then up her back. Just then, the phone rings. "Great." Nick says frustrated.

"Let the machine get it." Natalie says not wanting him to stop.

"I didn't turn it on."

Nick gets up and puts on his robe as he walks to phone while Natalie lets out a wolf whistle. "Don't start something you might not able to finish." He admonishes her. Picking up the phone, "Knight here."

"Nick it's Trac. I'm sorry for bothering on your only night off. I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

"No Tracy. You didn't interrupt anything." Nicks says looking at Natalie who giggles. "What's wrong?"

"I just got a call from Walter Simon he told me that a detective from the states requested background info on Aaron Grey. He was trying to reach Daniel to let him know that someone's checking him out. I just thought you should know."

"It's probably nothing to worry about but thanks for calling to tell us Tracy." Nick hangs up the phone. He sits down at the table.

Natalie watches her husband with concern. Throwing the blanket onto the couch, she puts on her robe and walks over to him. "Has something's happened?" Nick nods. "Is it serious?"

"I don't know. All Tracy said was that a detective from the states was checking Aaron out. It might be nothing."

"It might not be." Natalie says. Sitting across from him she takes one of his hands. "Maybe we should tell Terry."

*~*

Luke's Club.

Luke is tending bar when he sees Brenda and Aaron enter the club. They walk through the crowded room to the bar. "Well if isn't the gorgeous Miss Barrett." Luke said taking Brenda's hand and kissing it causing her to blush slightly. "What can I get you?."

Brenda smiled, "Nothing yet. We're waiting for Robin." She then introduces Aaron to Luke.

The two men shake hands. Aaron looks around the club. "This is a great place you've got here Mr. Spencer."

"Thanks. Please call me Luke." He glances at the door as sees Robin. "I think the last member of your party has just arrived."

Brenda, Aaron and Robin grab a table just as the band takes the stage.

*~*

PCPD, the Police Commissioner's office.

Felecia looks at the info on Aaron Grey that Mac just handed her. "This is it?" she asks.

"That's everything Alex was able find at the Toronto PD."

"These only go back a couple of years". She says as she skims through the file. "There are a couple of police reports that a bit troubling. Both of them were centering on his wife. One is a report about a trio a serial killers who thought they were vampires who tried to kill her. The other is just as encouraging, only this one is about a group of vampire hunters who were after her because they thought she was one of the 'undead'. They didn't hurt her, but they did blow up their house."

Mac takes the folder from her. "According to Garcia before settling in Toronto a couple years ago Aaron and his wife were moving around quite frequently. Paris. London. New York. Never staying in one place for more than a few years."

"Where was the last place they were living?" Felecia asks.

"Paris." Mac says holding his hand up. "And before you interrupt. I already have someone checking out their time there."

Felecia smiles and picks up the folder again. **I know you're hiding something and I'm going find out what it is.**

*~*

Outside Luke's.

Aaron, Brenda and Robin have just left Luke's and are walking along the docks. The three of them were talking and laughing. Suddenly Aaron stiffened and began scanning the area. After a minute he said "Robin, Brenda get of out here now!"

Robin looked around "Aaron what is it? What's wro......"

"I Said go! NOW!" Aaron shouted as he drew his sword.

The girl's eyes widened when they saw the blade. So caught up were they that neither one noticed the man coming toward them with a gun.

Aaron turned to face him and instinctively stepped in front of Robin as Javier Dominguez began to fire. Robin screamed in horror as Brenda's body was repeatedly hit by bullets from the gun. Aaron was wounded as well, but not as severely as Brenda.

When Javier had run out of ammunition Aaron attacked the man and ran him through the chest with his sword. Javier's body fell to the ground and Aaron turned his attention to Robin and Brenda.

Robin crawled on the ground to Brenda's bullet ridden body. She tries to find a pulse. There is none. Just blood, so much blood. Aaron comes over and kneels next her. Robin who is now cradling Brenda's dead body looks up at him when she hears his voice.

"Robin, I'm so sorry."

Robin simply turns away from him, looks at Brenda, and begins to cry. Aaron's face fills with rage as he picks up his sword.

Javier is already regaining consciousness. In seconds he's on his feet. Aaron doesn't waste time and begins attacking. The sudden ferocity of Aaron's attack drives Javier back. In a desperate move he grabs Aaron's swordarm. Aaron counters by viciously driving his knee into Javier's groin. Javier howled in pain and stepped back. Aaron immediately struck with two lightning fast cuts that opened up Javier's abdomen. He fell to his knees and Aaron brought his sword around in a 360-degree circle. Neatly severing Javier's head.

As Javier's body fell, a luminescence flowed out of it. Suddenly flaring light surrounded Aaron. He twisted and jerked as lightning struck him. Finally the light faded and Aaron knelt on the ground catching his breath.

Robin barely noticed all this as she continued to cradle Brenda's body. Robin noticed Brenda's fingers begin to twitch. Suddenly she is amazed when Brenda takes a gasping breath.

"robin?" her voice was weak. She tries to sit up. All the while Robin is looking at her in shock. Brenda looks down at her chest. Her shirt is covered in blood. "What...? I... I... I was shot... I mean... I... felt it... I remember... What's happening?!?" Confused, Brenda becomes hysterical.

Aaron approaches and kneels down before her. "Brenda" he said in a tired voice. He takes her hand and helps her up. "I really think we need to talk."

CHAPTER SIX

Brenda's house.

"Do you really expect me to believe this!?!?" Brenda says. She had allowed herself to be taken home and she had sat and patiently listened to Aaron's fantastic tale about Immortals and swordfights and a game that she was now involved in.

"Why do they all have to say that?" Aaron says looking up for guidance. Looking back at Brenda he says "I know this is hard, but you have to accept the fact that you did come back from the dead and that this is really happening."

"All right. So I'm an Immortal and so are you. But you still haven't explained exactly what this game is."

"Maybe I'd better explain some of the rules first. One -- We can never fight on holy ground."

Robin interrupted "Why not?"

"I don't know. It's convention. Not even the most morally corrupt of us would break that rule."

"Two --" Aaron said before he could interrupted again, "we always fight one on one. Once a challenge has been made no one can interfere."

"Three -- we use hand to hand weapons as a matter of honor."

"What happens if someone breaks that rule?" Brenda asked.

"Nothing really" Aaron continued, "The ones that do are usually well known. So you can either avoid them altogether or just stay out of the line of fire until they run out of bullets."

"Four and probably the most important rule -- There can be only one."

"What?!?" Brenda asked shocked.

"In the end the last Immortals will fight until only one of us is left. The last one alive wins the prize."

"I'm guessing it's not a trip to Acapulco." Brenda deadpanned.

Aaron almost laughed. "No... Whenever we take another Immortal's head, his quickening, his life-force if you will enters our body. We gain some of their power and knowledge. Supposedly the prize is total access to all the power and abilities of every Immortal that ever lived."

Brenda sat back on the couch, trying to take it all in. Finally she looked over at Aaron and asked, "What if I don't want to play the game?"

"You don't have that choice." Aaron said flatly. "The Gathering, the time when all the Immortals are supposed to begin the final fight for the Prize has begun. If you don't fight, one of them will find you and kill you."

"Great... I've become Immortal just in time to get killed." Brenda said sarcastically.

"Not exactly Brenda." Aaron looked straight at her, "The Gathering may have begun, but the final battle will only begin when are just a few of us left. I don't exactly know what that means but there are still a lot of us out there and you're proof that more are being born every generation."

He places his hands on her shoulders. "The final Gathering could be tomorrow or a thousand years from now. You just have to take it one day at a time."

"So what happens now?"

"Now you learn."

Before Aaron can finish Brenda grabs her head in apparent pain. Aaron looks at the door knowing the person he called when they first arrived at the house is finally here. Robin goes to the door and lets the visitor in. 

"V." Brenda says surprised, "You're one... I mean... you're like me."

"I'm afraid so." She gives Brenda a warm smile. "Go ahead and scream if you want. It actually helps."

*~*

A short while later Aaron and V are walking toward his suite at the Port Charles Hotel. "So how do you think Brenda's going to handle this?" Aaron asks V as they walk to his room.

"Brenda's a strong woman, it's going to be hard on her for a while. She's been through a lot the last few months, but I think she's going to do fine." They reach Aaron's door. Aaron asks V if she would like to come in. "Not tonight. I should really head back home. I've got a big day tomorrow, a lot to do with Mr. Jacks before I start my new job." She leans over and kisses Aaron on the cheek. "Good night, Daddy."

"Good night, Little Flower" Aaron says and walks into his room.

Once inside his room Aaron feels as though someone is watching him. He turns around and sees the shiloulette of a woman.

"It's about time you got here. I was about to give and go to bed... alone." the woman says walking toward him.

She is a beautiful petite woman with curly red hair down to her waist and piercing blue eyes. She is wearing a rose red nightgown and carrying two glasses of wine. White in one glass. In the other a darker liquid resembling red.

He takes the glass she offers him while she drinks from hers. Aaron takes her glass and sets it down on the table next to his. Aaron then pulls her close and kisses her passionately.

"I've missed you." She says and kisses him again.

Aaron picks her up and carries her to the bedroom. Gently setting her down on the bed he continues to kiss her. She removes his shirt and runs her hands along his chest. She pulls him down onto the bed and rolls on top of him. He lowers the straps of her nightgown and lets it fall to her waist. She lowers her face to his and kisses him. 

Terry says nothing but lets out a small moan that sounds almost like a growl. Aaron frames her face with his hands watches her eyes turn from blue to gold.

END.

Coming Next......OBSESSION


End file.
